Sur le Terrain
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Deux grands esprits se rencontrent au bureau d'investigation de la marine... /Post S02/
1. Les têtes d'affiche s'infiltrent

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

Ils se scrutèrent. Longuement.

— Alors, comme ça, vous êtes des agents du FBI ? s'exclama DiNozzo avec un étonnement feint, haussant les sourcils.

Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, ses chaussures italiennes posées au coin de son bureau. Il avait le pressentiment que cette rencontre allait être amusante et un large sourire se dépeignit en travers de son visage. En effet, il se tramait un sacré spectacle à un mètre de lui.

Pour commencer, deux gaillards tout à fait suspects pensaient mener la danse sur son terrain de chasse ; l'un, plus imposant encore qu'une étagère familiale, avait des goûts capillaires offensants ; l'autre, son absolu contraire, aurait pu faire l'affiche d'un magazine de mode avec son visage trop parfait — et trop charmant — pour appartenir à un quelconque service de police. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un beau gosse dans le milieu et la place était déjà prise par lui, Tony le Magnifique.

Ensuite, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser jusqu'à la fin du mois pour discerner la duperie dissimulée dans l'expression de la _Barbie_ Ken. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui s'avança, haussant un sourcil fier à son tour, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Non seulement, elle avait la courtoisie trompeuse, mais, en plus, son minois s'étira en une mimique quasi-offensée et surfaite. Elle et son coéquipier, le géant aux cheveux trop longs, échangèrent un bref regard, comme s'ils s'autorisaient l'un l'autre la permission de faire la leçon à un bleu. Pendant un instant, un souvenir de Kate, qui avait cette même manie de dévisager les gens de cet air supérieur, survint dans la mémoire de l'investigateur de la marine. Il fit la grimace.

D'un même mouvement, le petit couple de visiteurs présenta chacun de leur côté leur badge en carton, tout sourire étincelant :

— Agent Squirrel en personne. Et voici l'agent Moose, sans tentative d'humour, précisa le fameux membre du FBI en désignant l'homme en costard à sa droite.

Ne cherchant même pas à vérifier les insignes à portée de vue, DiNozzo rejeta la tête en arrière sur son siège, tapant des ongles sur le bord de son bureau de fonction. Quel toupet quand même ! Il savait reconnaître des menteurs quand il en croisait et ceux-ci en étaient de bien piètres. Puis, il connaissait par cœur les fichiers des personnes pourchassées par tous les services judiciaires de l'État, il avait donc grillé leur couverture en un simple clignement de paupières. Ces deux idiots-là étaient si bien référencés qu'ils éveillaient autant d'intérêt à un chasseur de primes d'un motel putride qu'au siège présidentiel et très prisé du NCIS.

— Oh, vraiment ? J'étais pourtant certain que l'on vous appelait les frères Winchester... souffla-t-il, faussement déçu. Trop bête, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un autographe de leur part.

Aussitôt, Dean s'étrangla avec sa salive.


	2. Mise en attente, veuillez patienter

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

Tête penchée en arrière, l'agent DiNozzo jouait à faire tenir en équilibre son stylo sur l'arête de son nez. Il était trop tôt pour penser à des sujets qui fâchaient ou pour reconvertir sa carrière en baby-sitter. Quoi qu'en dirait son boss, la réponse serait toujours non, il ne garderait pas à un œil sur les frères Winchester. Et puis quoi encore ? Fraterniser avec le géant et faire une partie de golf avec la poupée Ken ? Plutôt être torturé par Abby !

Il jeta un regard au bureau vide de Probie. Vie cruelle. Où était ce crétin quand on avait le plus besoin de lui ?

— Agent Di—

— A—h, ta ta ta... coupa-t-il à la demande de ses invités, désormais en détention partielle. On avait dit pas un mot ou je vous enferme.

Parfaitement synchronisées, les deux mâchoires du couple se crispèrent de mécontentement. Le cadet, qui s'avérait aussi être le plus grand, se redressa sur sa chaise de l'autre côté du bureau et décroisa son bras libre. Les menottes autour de son autre main, la gauche, s'agitèrent sous la chaise dans un concert métallique. Il lui fit une petite moue de « Moi, morveux, je-sais-tout ».

— Si vous aviez le pouvoir de le faire, ce serait déjà le cas, tourna-t-il court en un haussement de sourcils.

Le visage de Tony se renfrogna ; touché. Il avait perdu toute sa joie initiale, surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait rien à tirer de ces deux gosses insolents au possible. Quand l'un ne ramenait pas sa grande bouche de génie, l'autre balançait des insultes gratuites. Même Ducky avait la conversation plus agréable.

Cette situation devenait franchement inconfortable, et risquée. Sans parler de leurs costards bon marché qui attiraient les regards.

Aussitôt cette déduction faite, le frère aîné sembla perdre sa dernière once de patience.

— Écoute, joli cœur, tu vas gentiment nous laisser prendre nos cliques et nos claques et tout oublier de notre venue, O.K. ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde en sortira gagnant, tu crois pas ? ajouta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire de petit con.

L'agent du NCIS devait l'avouer, il savait user de son charme, celui-là, même lorsqu'il faisait preuve de la pire hypocrisie du monde. Apparemment, Tony était face aux pros des jeux de rôle de série B, surjoués à en vomir, et bon sang que la journée allait être lourde à force de les entendre négocier leur libération. Il avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, lorsque les menaces ne volaient pas plus haut que la cour d'école. Génial...

Nerveux, ses yeux descendirent vers le tiroir fermé à clef, là où il avait un quart d'heure auparavant confisqué les armes des deux chasseurs. Étonnamment, la menace verbale avait suffi pour qu'ils se rendent sans chipoter (enfin, Ken avait craché sur le bout de ses chaussures, mais il saurait le lui faire regretter). Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en position de force de toute façon et ajouter tentative de fuite à leur CV n'aurait pas été des plus futés. Non, ce n'était pas cela le problème. Le problème était les ordres donnés par son patron quand il l'avait appelé en renfort. Pourquoi, diable, Gibbs les avait mis sous la garde de son bras droit, le temps de son arrivée ? Leur tirer une balle chacun dans le dos n'aurait-il pas été plus facile, si l'on omettait la paperasse à remplir auprès du médecin légiste ? Juste histoire qu'ils la bouclent...


	3. Rencontre du énième type

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour la cinquante-deuxième fois (DiNozzo comptait activement), quelle ne fut pas la « surprise générale » en découvrant le chef de section d'humeur radieuse... Café à la main, il sautillait presque, même si d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne marchait pas bien différemment des autres jours — peut-être avec un peu plus de conviction qu'à l'accoutumée.

En vérité, et c'était un fait à admettre, le soulagement de son bras droit portait préjudice à toute description objective de la scène. Ceci étant dit, Gibbs s'avança avec un certain enthousiasme vers les deux usurpateurs d'identité, ce qui était déjà une innovation en soi.

— Sam et Dean Winchester ! salua-t-il en leur tendant une paume ferme.

Entravés par leurs menottes, les principaux concernés eurent un instant d'hésitation, avant de lui serrer la main avec ce qui leur restait de mobilité. Qu'avaient-ils à perdre après tout ? Se faire une relation haut gradée au NCIS ?

Devant cet élan de camaraderie, la mâchoire de l'italien se décrocha, alors qu'il se redressait précipitamment de sa chaise. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, cette entrée en matière-là. Pendant toute sa captivité avec les deux zigotos d'à côté, il s'était fait une joie malsaine à imaginer des scénarios, tous plus farfelus et herculéens les uns que les autres. L'homme aux trois ex-femmes était réputé pour donner du fil à retordre à ses détenus, pas pour taper la causette au saut du lit.

Apparemment, il n'aurait cesse d'étonner son équipe.

Décidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, son fidèle agent ne réussit néanmoins pas à en placer une. La _Barbie_ Ken fut plus rapide :

— On se connaît ? interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement, arborant une figure des plus froides.

Gibbs hocha la tête avec un naturel déconcertant et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour lui faire perdre son enjouement.

— Je vous connais, mais John ne trimbalait encore que des enfants à l'époque.

Sam bondit immédiatement à l'entente du prénom.

— Vous êtes amis avec notre père ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

D'un roulement de pupilles, l'ancien brigadier de Baltimore abandonna l'idée d'entrer dans la conversation. Il récupéra les clefs dans le tiroir de son bureau et libéra ses otages, qui ne l'avaient au final jamais été. Quand son patron avait quelqu'un sous sa botte, mieux valait ne pas y toucher au risque de se prendre un magistral revers.

Son geste fut accueilli d'un remerciement à peine visible du cadet et d'un plissement de front de l'aîné. DiNozzo se retint de grincer des dents. Gibbs allait être content, son duo d'invités était aussi inexpressif que lui !

Ce dernier eut un rictus amusé, toujours occupé à fraterniser avec lesdits personnages.

— J'ai toujours admiré son culot, concéda-t-il d'un ton respectueux, les traits tirés par une vague de nostalgie. La première fois qu'il est venu ici, c'était pour recruter des chasseurs. Il n'est pas reparti bredouille !

Il éclata de rire, se remémorant une période qu'aucun des jeunes adultes ici présents n'aurait l'occasion de vivre un jour, si ce n'était par le biais de vieilles anecdotes peu fiables autour d'un verre de scotch.

À cette information, les Winchester arrêtèrent de se masser les poignets et se dévisagèrent d'un air entendu ; c'était bien du John tout craché ça. Il aurait fondé une armée anti-démoniaque si on lui en avait laissé le temps.

— Pourquoi pas vous ?

La question de Dean marqua un silence entre eux, tandis que l'agent spécial reprenait ses distances. Il se dirigea en direction de son propre bureau, rapidement enjambé par la bande de curieux.

— Il y a déjà bien à faire avec les Hommes, éluda-t-il en prenant place face à son ordinateur. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites là.

À nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard.

— Nous cherchons notre père.


	4. Au détour d'un verre

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

Note auteure : Un drabble plus long que d'habitude (limite un OS en fait) pour vous embarquer dans le passé, voire le commencement... J'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible, donc normalement, que vous connaissiez les personnages mentionnés ou pas du tout, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Vous devriez comprendre le principal. (Tous les noms cités dans ce texte sont tirés de la série NCIS ou Supernatural, je ne les ai pas sortis de mon chapeau magique !)

* * *

Bobby Singer était le genre d'homme qui détestait ce genre d'introduction de personnage dépourvue d'originalité. À vingt-trois ans à peine, il était déjà un grand amateur de la bouteille, comme son père, et recherchait désespérément une petite femme de bonne famille à chérir. Il y avait bien la douce Karen, une jeune intérimaire qui travaillait à la supérette, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui adresser plus qu'un demi-sourire. Il était alors parti le cœur lourd, pour sa première mission dans le Corps de la Marine, sans avoir de compagne à qui faire ses adieux.

Cruel détail lorsque l'on apprenait qu'il avait bien failli y rester, sur le champ de bataille, à cause d'une de ces foutues mines antipersonnel. Sa seule consolation fut à son retour ; il n'avait jamais trouvé Karen aussi belle, aussi vivante. Il l'avait épousée.

Il y avait eu d'autres missions, évidemment, mais cela n'avait dès lors plus eu d'importance. Plus vraiment. L'unique chose qui lui donnait des ailes chaque matin, c'était de sentir sa bague de fiançailles glisser autour de son annulaire et de penser aux tartes de sa femme, à son rire, à ses robes en taffetas.

Quand la Guerre du Viêt Nam lui abîma salement la jambe et que les ridules caractéristiques des hommes trentenaires commencèrent à marquer le contour de ses yeux, il dut se résoudre à quitter ses fonctions.

Le soir même, Mike Franks, son compagnon de bar, lui fit une proposition inattendue.

— Pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas au NIS, dans mon service ? demanda-t-il en grattant son début de barbe avec un air pensif.

Le regard rivé dans le fond de son verre de whisky, le chômeur — bien que novice dans cette profession — leva soudainement la tête.

— Tu tiens pas un garage, toi ? objecta-t-il de but en blanc, les traits plissés.

Mike haussa les épaules devant sa surprise, comme si cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance qu'il fut mécanicien, agent double ou président des États-Unis.

— Bah, faut bien faire un peu de sport entre deux vidanges de bagnoles.

Tous deux eurent un rire gras, trinquant joyeusement au-dessus du bol de cacahuètes, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation des bouteilles de _Spiritueux_ alignées sur le comptoir. Puis, après un long silence méditatif, Bobby hocha la tête avec un certain respect.

— Quand même... Le NIS... Tu caches bien ton jeu, marmonna-t-il en se désaltérant la gorge d'une rasade d'alcool. Comment que j'dois t'appeler alors, M'sieur l'agent ?

Il se tourna vers le principal concerné, lui faisant face dans un haussement de sourcils intéressé. Mike lui retourna la mimique, se redressant fièrement en haut de son tabouret.

— Agent spécial, corrigea-t-il avec une moue très empruntée à l'autodérision.

Bobby siffla, faussement impressionné par ce titre honorifique.

— Ha, si c'est _spécial_ en plus, s'exclama-t-il. J'peux pas r'fuser !

Cette fois, ils rirent de bon cœur.

Le mois suivant, un badge officiel au nom de Bobby Singer était épinglé sur son veston. Une année passée, la médaille du _Purple Heart_ l'avait rejoint, ainsi que les compliments de son mentor et toujours compagnon de bar, Mike. Dix ans plus tard, le destin les sépara et Bobby fut muté aux politiques internes pour laisser place à une nouvelle génération plus dégourdie que sa mauvaise jambe. Malgré la distance qui divisait leurs lieux de travail (soit trois minutes si l'on décidait de prendre les escaliers de secours plutôt que l'ascenseur), ils ne cessèrent pas moins de boire des coups ensemble.

Mais leur complicité ne changea pas un fait établi ; une place vacante demeurait dans l'équipe de Mike. Ce dernier prit par conséquent une décision cruciale pour l'équipe, sans en mesurer la portée. C'est ainsi qu'en 1983, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ancien sniper éclaireur de la marine, reprit le bureau de son vieil ami aux côtés de Dan McLane, Dwayne Pride et... John Eric Winchester. Le NIS fut alors très vite renommé NCIS, quelques jours après la démission précipitée de John, recrutant sous le bras Bobby et une poignée de leurs plus proches collègues.

Ils finirent chasseurs et eurent, sûrement, une mort pénible et injuste — à la différence de Mike, qui préféra la solitude et le sable fin des plages mexicaines, dieu merci !

Aussi banals que ces événements semblaient l'être, un grand amateur de la bouteille désormais veuf, reclus et ronchon, en comprit l'importance vers la fin de sa vie. Toutes ces rencontres, toutes ces histoires d'agents n'avaient eu lieu que dans un but précis. Et que sans ce but, les souvenirs qu'il entretenait avec Mike, Jethro, Dan, Dwayne et John n'auraient été que des souvenirs, comme il y en avait tant dans ce monde. La survie de l'humanité n'en aurait pas dépendu.

Mais voilà, à l'aube du nouveau millénaire, deux enfants un peu perdus avaient atterri à ce même étage du département criminel dans le but de retrouver leur père et avaient donné un sens à tout ça. C'est pourquoi, l'agent Gibbs ne pouvait qu'être ravi de se remémorer sa part de souvenirs, tandis qu'il narrait les exploits très spéciaux de ses mentors exilés, Mike Franks et Bobby Singer.


	5. Qui rira bien, rira des autres

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

— Agent David.

C'était une accusation. Il n'avait fait que l'appeler par son nom et cela sonnait exactement comme une accusation. Il y avait de quoi être intimidé.

Les Winchester esquissèrent un bonjour discret à la superbe Israélienne qui venait de franchir les bureaux, tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses avec un accent prononcé.

— Pardon, Boss. Je suis en retard. Je—

— Trouve-moi McGee, la coupa-t-il d'un mouvement de la main.

Son explication baladée au loin, l'agent DiNozzo se glissa dans le dos de la jeune femme et se mit à ricaner pour seul but de l'embêter. Elle se retourna pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

— Oh, ça va ! pesta-t-elle entre ses dents, avant d'enfiler son ceinturon.

Elle le serra autour de sa taille avec exacerbation et fila en baissant les yeux pour ne pas encore avoir à affronter le regard de son patron. Il était temps pour elle d'accomplir sa haute et noble tâche de la journée : pister le moins à l'heure de tous, Probie Oubli-Réveil. Merveilleux...

Quand elle fut éclipsée des locaux du NCIS, le téléphone principal sonnait déjà. Alors que Gibbs décrochait, il se redressa de sa chaise par pur instinct et récupéra son arme dans un tiroir. Son expression en dit long et, comme escompté, il reposa l'appareil la seconde suivante pour s'emparer de son café. Ils avaient une affaire en poche.

— DiNozzo, avec moi. Vous deux aussi, tiens, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt ses petits invités.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et se joignirent à l'équipe réduite. Ils furent très vite tous les quatre coincés dans l'ascenseur, le chef du secteur en première ligne.

— Vous voulez savoir où se trouve votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, je peux volontiers parler de mon passé à des inconnus, mais pour ce qui relève d'informations confidentielles, il va falloir que vous fassiez vos preuves avant !

Les frères se concertèrent, intrigués. Eux, faire leurs preuves ? Si ce n'était que ça, ils y arriveraient même les mains menottées !

Ils se firent un clin d'œil confiant, puis écoutèrent d'une oreille les bribes de renseignements divulgués par leur mentor. Enfin, Sam écoutait. L'aîné de la famille semblait accaparé ailleurs, sans grande surprise. Malgré toute son assurance winchesterienne, quelque chose avait l'air de le déranger depuis un moment déjà et cela se confirmait désormais.

Le regard lancé de travers, il fronça alors les sourcils. Il y avait décidément un démon caché dans cette histoire, un des plus humains qui fût. À côté de lui, l'italien pet-cul ricanait toujours, en silence cette fois. Et bordel, Dean n'avait jamais autant détesté un sourire de toute sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	6. Faites tomber la chemise

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

Un vétéran, des agents en combinaison blanche et beaucoup de sang ; c'étaient les trois choses que Sam, accoutré d'une tenue vestimentaire qui ne le mettait aucunement en valeur, avait retenu de son entrée dans un appartement des bas quartiers. Il avait bien failli faire demi-tour aussitôt passé le seuil de la porte. Alors qu'il se forçait à ne pas penser à l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans les lieux, il observa son frère à quelques mètres d'une table basse, penché au-dessus d'un reste de bassin déchiqueté. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment Dean pouvait se balader sur une scène de crime avec autant de nonchalance, c'était quasi inné. Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'un cadavre à moitié éventré s'étendait, littéralement, du sol au plafond ?

L'université de Stanford lui avait fait presque oubliée que, pendant des années, leur quotidien s'était résumé à des vadrouilles similaires. Qu'il se résumait encore à ça, pour Dean et pour son père, sauf qu'ils étaient ceux qui tenaient la machette et tranchaient la gorge aux créatures surnaturelles — sauvant une poignée d'innocents au passage. Sam avait juste cessé d'y participer.

Pourtant, quand le duo de chasseurs revenait au bout de quelques jours, l'étudiant en faculté n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de leurs habits, souvent maculés de fluides inconnus et repoussants. C'était comme un juste rappel à la réalité, de ce qu'il se refusait à voir.

Maintenant, il voyait. Il avait même les yeux écarquillés comme deux grosses boules de billard.

L'appartement avait été ni plus ni moins retapissé de morceaux de chair et de boyaux, cela s'élevait jusqu'aux bouches d'aération. À vue de nez, le meurtrier avait décidé de s'accorder une performance artistique, avant de filer. Et si la chance était du côté de la justice aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être négligé des indices en foutant un tel bazar. Restait seulement à savoir qui allait mettre les mains là-dedans pour les retrouver, ces indices...

— DiNozzo, prends l'agent Squirrel avec toi, ordonna Gibbs en s'accroupissant près de la tête de leur victime. Faites le tour du voisinage, revenez quand vous aurez trouver—

— Quelque chose d'intéressant, finit son bras droit d'un air entendu. Compris, Boss !

Il fit un signe de tête à l'aîné des Winchester, qui le suivit à contrecœur à l'extérieur. Il détestait interroger les gens, c'était un rôle qu'il prenait plaisir à refiler au plus petit de la famille. Franchement, il n'y avait pas à regarder plus de cinq secondes pour remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller taper la causette à Madame Poireaux, soixante balais, fan de chats et commère du quartier.

Forcé de se rapprocher du macchabée, Sam lui lança un regard compatissant en enfilant des gants en latex. Pour une fois, il aurait carrément préféré se la taper tout court, Madame Poireaux, plutôt que de subir le bruit des bouts de cervelle qui se décollaient des murs sous l'effet de notre chère pesanteur. Il en avait assisté à des moments de violence, mais là, le terme « acte de barbarie » serait plus approprié.

Gibbs, habitué à pire, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos qui le fit vaciller. Il serra la mâchoire, à deux doigts d'avoir la nausée.

— Où est le médecin légiste ? demanda-t-il, priant pour ne pas avoir à attendre ainsi des heures durant.

L'ancien marine ignora sa question sans autre formalité. Il montra le véritable mystère du jour d'un mouvement du menton et le mit à l'épreuve des faits :

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'esprit de Sam se vida, tandis qu'il repensait aux vêtements de son frère et comme, à chaque fois, ils avaient ce même rituel de les brûler à la fin d'une enquête. Leur regard se figeait et ne se détournait que lorsque les flammes avaient tout dévoré sans exception. Plus elles étaient grandes, plus elles semblaient monstrueuses, mais elles finissaient toujours par mourir. Ils pouvaient alors faire table rase.

Il inspira brusquement, reprenant contenance devant l'image mentale des chemises et des jeans calcinées. Un sentiment de détermination afflua dans son corps et ses muscles se tendirent, digérant la montée d'adrénaline. Si tout le monde autour de lui en était capable, il se montrerait à la hauteur.

Les traits tirés par la concentration, il examina l'homme étendu, enfin ce qui en subsistait. À en signaler les renflements du veston, le haut du corps avait été battu à de nombreuses reprises au point de se gonfler d'une poche de liquide corporel. Le visage était d'ailleurs méconnaissable, griffé dans le sens de la largeur, et d'une pâleur prononcée. Il était mort depuis au moins quatre jours, peut-être même une bonne semaine.

Après quelques secondes, le Bleu fronça les sourcils.

— Il y a des morsures dans son cou, se surprit-il à constater en retroussant délicatement le col en daim.

Il se figea en réalisant que la peau était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de sang séché. Il ouvrit le veston en entier et tiqua devant le trou béant qui avait remplacé la cage thoracique du vétéran. Ce n'était pas une hémorragie qui était à l'origine du renflement, mais les côtes qui avaient été repliées comme des tiges de roseaux. On avait façonné un passage. Et on lui avait arraché le cœur, à mains nues.

Le mode opératoire n'avait, en fait, rien d'impulsif. C'était une mise en scène pour brouiller les pistes sur la vraie nature du meurtre.

L'agent spécial eut l'air d'être déjà informé, car il lui fit une moue satisfaite et se redressa.

— On dirait que vous n'êtes pas venus pour rien. Vous êtes bien les fils de John, il les attire aussi comme des mouches. Tant mieux pour lui, il a toujours adoré les chasser.

Sam déglutit. Pourquoi le surnaturel avait cette manie permanente de les suivre, partout où ils allaient ?


	7. Tout un cinéma

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

— Je déteste ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'agent DiNozzo hasarda un regard dans sa direction, tandis qu'ils montaient dans la fourgonnette de service pour récupérer du matériel. Il ne commenta pas le manque d'entrain de son meurtrier de collègue, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Interroger les quelques voyeurs de banlieue qui s'étaient amassés autour du périmètre de sécurité n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à redescendre, une casquette du NCIS sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une remarque pertinente l'arrêta :

— Tu comptes te présenter dans cette tenue ?

Il tourna la tête, avant de renifler avec mépris en remarquant l'air amusé de l'italien, qui avait toutefois raison. Il dut l'admettre malgré lui, les « sublimes » combinaisons qu'ils avaient dû enfiler à l'entrée de la scène de crime étaient flippantes. Il était plus sage de les ôter.

Dos au véritable homme de loi, il s'en dégagea rapidement et mit la main sur son bloc-notes, plié au fond de la poche intérieure de son costard bidon.

— Un peu _cheap_ comme déguisement, lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer l'autre d'un œil expert.

Les lèvres du Winchester se pincèrent, courroucées. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque du ton imbu de l'agent si spécial DiNozzo, qui l'avait déjà devancé pour sauter hors du compartiment. Pour sûr qu'il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Après avoir refermé les portières arrière du véhicule, le chasseur tira les manches de sa chemise pour l'aligner correctement au reste. Il se recoiffa ensuite à l'aide de ses doigts et baissa ses lunettes une seconde, le temps d'adresser un rictus diabolique à sa fashion victime.

— Sache, joli cœur, que les papiers cadeaux les plus simples cachent souvent les trésors les plus précieux, susurra-t-il avec une confiance exubérante.

Sa bombe aussitôt lancée, il pivota sur ses chaussures bon-marché et marcha droit vers la bande en plastique jaune au bord de la route. Il aurait tué pour admirer le visage décomposé dudit joli cœur, mais savoir qu'il l'avait planté sur place était encore plus jouissif.

Puis, s'il était resté, il n'aurait pas réussi à la boucler. Et il se doutait bien que l'ego de son interlocuteur n'aurait pas réagi avec diplomatie face à une telle attaque. Ce n'était pas leur genre à tous les deux ; sur ce coup, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le fils de John pouvait être dans la bonne grâce du chef d'équipe, ou même du directeur de l'agence, Tony aurait quand même le culot de lui enfiler les menottes pour avoir le dernier mot.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Dean se posta devant le troupeau de pigeons qui tentaient vainement d'apprendre des détails croustillants sur leur voisin démembré. Saluant son premier témoin éventuel, il ouvrit une page blanche de son carnet et appuya sur l'embout de son stylo.

Évidemment, il vit défiler une dizaine de personnes qui n'étaient pas plus avancées que lui et supporta les commérages de Madame Poireaux durant une éternité, n'en tirant aucune information intéressante. Ce fut par conséquent bredouille qu'il grimpa à nouveau les escaliers de l'immeuble et s'appuya contre le mur du quatrième étage, lessivé par toutes ces formalités.

— Tu pars au quart de tour, toi, nota une voix désormais familière.

Il leva un sourcil, tandis que son binôme du jour venait s'installer à côté de lui, imitant sa posture.

— On ne t'a jamais dit qu'insulter l'apparence d'un homme est une très mauvaise idée ? grogna-t-il en le dévisageant durement. Je m'habille peut-être pas chez _Prada_ ou une autre connerie dans le genre, mais je peux me vanter d'avoir toujours de la gueule dans un costard merdique, contrairement à certains.

Il omit d'ajouter qu'il l'avait volé, comme presque tout ce qu'il possédait. À l'exception de Baby, elle, il n'aurait jamais eu la folie de la subtiliser du garage sans l'accord parental. Il aurait pu dire au revoir à ses bijoux de famille s'il n'avait fait que poser un doigt sur la voiture de collection du padre. Par contre, on avait essayé de la leur voler plus d'une fois, la pauvre, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...

À sa droite, les yeux du fin investigateur se réduisirent en deux fentes.

— Avoue, tu n'as pas la moindre notion de mode, s'encanailla-t-il en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds. Tu ne connais cette marque qu'en film.

Percé à jour, Dean piqua un fard.

— Ferme-la.

Quoi ? Il avait une excuse tout à fait valable ! Il avait regardé ce film à simple but de « vérification ». La référence à l'eau de rose était souvent revenue lors de ses recherches sur les forces du Mal et rien ne lui interdisait de prendre des précautions quant à sa nature occulte. Franchement, avec un titre pareil, il y avait de quoi éveiller les soupçons...

Soudain, le sourire éclatant de l'agent DiNozzo le confirma : le Diable était parmi eux et s'habillait bel et bien en _Prada_.


	8. Ultime redondance

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; Les personnages de NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) sont la propriété de Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

* * *

— Comment avez-vous su pour le cœur ?

De retour aux bureaux, les Winchester discutaient avec le chef d'équipe, debout devant l'écran d'affichage et autour d'un café noir. Dean aurait préféré une bière, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, personne ne lui avait encore remis les menottes. Il en avait pourtant formulé des conneries en l'espace de trente minutes, cela commençait à frôler le blasphème.

Heureusement, la question de son petit frère eut le mérite de le faire taire. Quand Sam lui avait soufflé que l'agent Gibbs était déjà au courant de la nature du meurtre, avant même d'avoir examiné le corps, le chasseur s'était renfrogné. Il savait que le coéquipier de son père avait eu affaire à des créatures surnaturelles dans le passé, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment il avait deviné la cause de la mort du vétéran. Il n'y avait aucune part de chance là-dedans.

Pour y répondre, l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel fit un signe de main en l'air. Sept photos apparurent aussitôt sur le téléviseur.

Sam tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour repérer celui qui tenait les commandes numériques. Toutes les chaises étaient désormais occupées. Il avait déjà pu faire « connaissance » avec l'agent DiNozzo, qui se ramollissait au fond de son siège sans leur prêter une seule oreille, et l'agent Dary—David ! Elle semblait méfiante au premier abord, puis, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait réalisé que c'était l'expression qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'un sujet attirait sa curiosité. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas attiré la moindre remarque de la part de Dean, qui préférait froncer les sourcils aux mots de l'ancien marine.

Enfin, il y avait le nouveau, juste à sa gauche, qui pianotait sur son clavier avec détermination. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'y connaître et bien qu'un peu plus réservé et moins athlétique que les deux autres, il était d'une courtoisie à réchauffer les cœurs. Il s'était excusé d'emblée pour son retard auprès de son mentor, avant de serrer la main à leurs invités d'une poigne franche.

Un certain agent Mc... Mc...

Le cadet des Winchester pinça les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Depuis que l'italien l'avait traité de « McGeek » à son arrivée, il n'avait plus que ce surnom en mémoire. C'était stupide. Et dénigrant. Il ne l'appellerait comme cela pour rien au monde.

Soudain, le principal concerné redressa le menton et croisa son regard. Ils se sourirent faiblement, tandis que les mains de l'agent Sans-Nom continuaient d'enfoncer les touches, agrandissant ainsi la photographie du milieu que Gibbs pointait du doigt.

— Une affaire similaire en 85, expliquait ce dernier. John était bon à l'époque, mais trop négligeant. Le coupable lui a échappé et depuis, c'est la même course tous les dix ans ; en 65, 75, 85, 95 et aujourd'hui. Quand je vous ai vu ce matin, j'ai pensé que vous veniez pour ça. L'appel n'a été qu'un coup du destin.

La façon dont il en parlait fit secouer la tête de Sam. Il examina le corps démembré sur toute la largeur de l'écran, capturé dans un angle de vue maladroit. En l'occurrence, l'affaire était tenue secrète vis-à-vis du public, voire même de ses propres subordonnés qui étaient assignés malgré eux à leur chaise. Pas de médecin légiste, pas d'informations complémentaires, une poignée de clichés tous pareils et un « coupable » en guise de titre, voilà qui les aidait fort bien !

— Dean et moi n'en savions rien. Notre père a disparu depuis deux mois, en juillet, conforta-t-il d'une moue désolée. On est venu parce que l'adresse du NCIS était notée dans son journal de bord au milieu d'une page blanche. On ne l'a pas remarqué au début, ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'écrire en avance — mais si le _coupable_ frappe tous les dix ans dans la même ville, cela fait sens.

— Comme je l'ai dit, un coup du destin, sourit son interlocuteur.

Le regard de Dean passa de l'un à l'autre, conscient qu'une subtilité de langage lui échappait. Après un plissement de front, l'imprononçable résonna en lui, clair comme de l'eau de roche : Papa et Maman allaient leur demander une faveur...

— Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Gibbs leur tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir à son aise. Se joignant à lui, les Winchester croisèrent les bras de l'autre côté du bureau. Le téléviseur laissa place à un noir uniforme, tandis qu'ils s'impatientaient.

L'expert en interrogatoire n'en fut pas déstabilisé pour autant.

— Je ne peux pas gérer cela moi-même. J'aurais volontiers laissé la charge du terrain à John, mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il a disparu, dit-il en haussant un sourcil pour marquer l'évidence. Et ce n'est pas une vie pour eux.

Il observa rapidement son équipe, à la fois résigné de leur sort et anxieux qu'ils apprennent un jour la vérité sur ce monde. L'aîné des frères appuya une main sur le plan de travail et se pencha en avant, la mine assassine.

— C'est notre vie, argua-t-il sur un ton tranchant.

Même à voix basse, son mécontentement faisait froid dans le dos et força un silence à l'homme de loi. « Oui, et la vie est injuste » fut tenté de répliquer celui-ci, mais sa bouche exprima tout le contraire :

— Je vous laisse DiNozzo à disposition pour avoir accès à la base de données. Comme il a accompli le travail de tous ses collègues aujourd'hui, il mérite une compensation ; deux jours, pas un de plus ! C'est clair ?

La dernière phrase fut adressée à l'agent en question, qui se cambra subitement sur sa chaise devant l'expression coupable et un poil jalouse du couple de retardataires.

— Cinq sur cinq, Boss ! s'enjoua-t-il dans le coin opposé du box.

Dean grinça des dents en levant la tête dans sa direction. Définitivement, il allait le lui faire bouffer son sourire _Colgate_ , à joli cœur.


End file.
